1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a latch structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, notebook computers are widely used due to its features of light, thin and easy to carry. The notebook computer is generally configured with a detachable battery to facilitate a user to selectively assemble/disassemble the battery for replacement and charging, etc.
In the existing technique, regarding a structure that combines the battery and the notebook computer, a sliding knob is disposed on a battery slot of the notebook computer to facilitate pushing an engaging member engaged to the battery, so as to achieve an effect of assembling/disassembling the battery. However, according to such design, a plurality of complicated members has to be fabricated on a housing of the notebook computer to achieve the effect of the above sliding knob, which is a costly design, and when the user is about to disassemble/assemble the battery, the user has to use both hands to push the engaging member to disassemble or assemble the battery, which is inconvenient in utilization.